


Angel-nappers

by Sanguied



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguied/pseuds/Sanguied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment from a larger AU work,<br/>“Dean and Sam would’ve known.” Castiel answered with certainty.<br/>Gabriel smirked, “of course they would’ve, but our boys are smarter than the average human.” Hanging out with the Winchesters had taught Castiel some odd ideals of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel-nappers

“How can they not realize there is a demon among them?” Castiel asked, plainly disturbed by their captor’s ignorance. 

Gabriel eyed the symbols carved onto the cage’s bars. “They don’t feel or see them like we do little bro. If it doesn’t show itself they don’t know it’s there.” He hadn’t seen symbols like these in a long time, some of which were holding Michael and Lucifer right now. He and Castiel weren’t going anywhere for awhile. 

“Dean and Sam would’ve known.” Castiel answered with certainty.

Gabriel smirked, “of course they would’ve, but our boys are smarter than the average human.” Hanging out with the Winchesters had taught Castiel some odd ideals of humanity. The Winchesters were used to punching above their weight class and it showed. Most normal humans wouldn’t stand a round with one of the Winchesters. Then again neither would most hunters or supernatural beings. The Winchesters were in a class by themselves.

Gabriel studied the symbols of the far left bars and snapped his fingers, blankets appeared on the floor. He snapped again and the weapons he’d tried to call up remained unseen. Shit. Castiel studied the symbols with far more confusion, his head tilted in study, nose close to the marks. Gabriel interrupted his curious fingers before they could touch one. “Not that one kiddo.”

Castiel pulled back, sliding his fingers from Gabriel’s grip. “I am not familiar with most of these markings.”

“You wouldn’t be, neither would most demons or actually any demons I can think of, which begs the question, how does this happy little troup know them?” He was thrilled to find he was still able to get a candy bar and tore into it as he watched Castiel wander their 9X9 cage. 

Castiel tested the cage, worked out the symbols he did know or could figure out and made a decision based on the information he had. “We will have to wait for Dean and Sam to come for us.”

Gabriel hid his smile behind his candy bar. Castiel’s faith in the Winchester brothers was a thing of beauty,  
“Might take them awhile,” Though with the amount of Castiel’s grace in the elder Winchester, Dean’s arrival was only a matter of when. Gabriel snapped up a couch and fell back onto it with a content sigh, might as well be comfortable while they waited. 

“Dean will be most displeased.”

Gabriel was delightfully proud of Castiel’s small smirk at the thought of Dean smiting the angel-nappers.


End file.
